Megaman X: The Beasts of Light
by DJDevil
Summary: Based on Realmwalkers MMX: The Beast Within. Read it first. Sigma can't give up the idea of owning somewhat powerful storm technology. A weird link is found between Megaman and the Brotherhoods
1. Some unwelcome visitors

Megaman x: The Beasts of Light.  
  
Summary: So this is my first fic, and it's based on MMX and a fic of my friend: The realmwalker. please read his fic: Megaman X: The Beast Within. I hope he forgives me of using his characters. :/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man X. I think Capcom does. I'm just fiddling around with the setting and the characters. I also use some of realmwalkers stuff, like the brotherhoods and storm technology. And most of all... the stormhammer!  
  
C===);;MMX;;;;;  
  
A loud alert echoed in the halls of Hunters base. Three warriors jaunted to the roof of the proud building. One with an azure blue armor, readying his buster... Second one pulled his lime green saber and a sound, like a sound of a giant wave hitting the shore and his crimson red armor reflected the light. His long hair came from one side to another as he scanned the perimeter. The last one with thorns and spikes all over his black armor drew his oval shaped cannons right behind his wrists.  
  
Four Mavericks were keeping some of the hunters cornered down the street. Two of them were surrounded by green and blue electric sparks and looked like some sort of a bulldozers with legs and arms. One was very similar to a bat. The last one was flying with a chopper propeller on his back and it looked like if he couldn't land without help.  
  
The mavericks were calling for Cheran. The knight of the brotherhood of the flame. (The one in the black armor, check the mmx: the beast within.) it would look like if Sigma was still after the Storm technology Cheran was using. They tried to get a closer look at Cheran before, but they were unable to do so, thanks to Megaman x and Zero, the Maverick hunters.  
  
Zero came quickly down sliding on the wall and doing rapid jumps to dodge incoming enemy fire. X lauched his hover boots for a dash and flew a few dozen feet over the mavericks and launched his buster charge right above the chopper maverick. Zero used his sabre to cut down the bats wing, but the bat was faster and dodged straight upwards and crashed with x. Cheran stayed behind 'til he could be sure that he wouldn't hurt the cornered hunters with his highly damaging weapons.  
  
The chopper came down in a crash allowing the hunters to escape and allowing Cheran to launch his attack. As X and Zero were trashing the place with the bat, Cheran came down on one of the bulldozers, making it go deep into the ground. He launched his disrupter beams on the other one. CHREEOONNN! CHREEOONNN! Said the gun as it hit the legs of the Bulldozer tearing them off. Bulldozer fell on his face and lost his power leaving him outside of the battle. Cheran started to pick up anything that was left of the mavericks and sealing it. Meanwhile Zero got a grip of the bats hand and threw him to X, who had charged his buster. CHONNMM! The bat fell exploding as his core was hit. "You are too kind. You left those two alive." Said Zero. "Signas said that we should interrogate any maverick we come across." Cheran replied smiling incide his armor because they all knew even without interrogation that it was Sigma who had sent the mavericks.  
  
C===);;MMX;;;;;  
  
The hunters were on their downtime when their commlinks started to chime. "X, Zero, Cheran. We are ready to interrogate the mavericks. I think you should join us."  
  
In a matter of minutes all three and Signas were in the briefing room 4. Cain started to talk.  
  
"Thank you for coming. We are ready to begin, but before that i'd like you to take a look of the plating these mavericks were carrying." There were two circuits in a guaranteed boxes which had some highly protected cables coming out of them, making sure that if there was a virus in the circuits, it couldn't get out. Making sure nobody could hear them Cain started. First he showed them a box witch contained some shining metallic pieces. First had a familiar sign. A letter from Greece alphabet and an eye and some fangs in it. "Sigma" Everyone noted.  
  
Second object was mostly green and it had a sort of a purple panel-like light source. After a thought Zero said that he had seen it before. "It was in the cave where we found Cheran." Cain nodded and started to view visual records from Zeros memory core.  
  
In the wall there was some metal and the same panel in it. Only difference was that the panel in the cave was blue. "What does it mean?" Asked X before anyone else. "Wily allways put a purple panel in his robots. That is  
  
Dr.Lights assistants mark panel." Cain started to remember. "It's like nowadays Doppler and Sigma has signed their creations with their marks. Like in that one i showed you. It was Dr.Light who started to use gems as they could be used also for other purposes. Like scanning and communication." Cain went to his notes and took an old looking disk and inserted it to the projector. "His name is Durgan. He and Dr.Light had known each other much before publishing their first inventions. But there has allways been something strange about their files. There isn't any record of a hometown or a birthplace anywhere." "We should check the cavern later this evening. Let's interrogate these first."  
  
Cain started to run a program he had desinged for interrogation of mavericks. "The idea in this program is to cause some fear of death to them. I will give them a virtual scene for being reporting to Sigma. I will make the questions that Sigma would ask." The view in the projector changed as Cain started the interrogation. The first figure they recognized was the large assault body of Sigma. "I got this from the destroyed memorybanks." Cain explained.  
  
"Did you get me what i asked? Do you remember what you were supposed to do afterwards. What is your report?" Sigma seemed pretty pissed off. He had his lancet ready. Mavericks glumbed and started their report. "We failed in our mission. Leech and Raptor were destroyed. It seems that we were rescued by viles forces. We can't remember it by ourselves though." Sigma took even a better grip of his lance. Mavericks were even More terrified if possible. They continued: "We did see Cheran and Took a few samples of his tacticks and weaponry." "you don't need to show them now. Just carry on" Sigma said. Mavericks started to wonder why he didn't remember what he had ordered. "We were supposed to come back here after we had caught some hunters. Other team was supposed to take a look at the cavern where the damage to vile was done. I think they should be leaving at zero three hundred hours." "That's two hours ago. They are there right now!" X yelled.  
  
Cain deleted the programs of the mavericks and Signas immediately ordered transportation ready.  
  
C==);;MMX;;;;;  
  
So that's the first chapter. Send me reviews and tell me what you think. I'm working on this text with Realmwalker. We are writing our fics and We give each other some ideas how we should be continuing the stories.  
  
If you don't like my text, then tell me why and my next fic will be much better. See you in next Chapter of:  
  
Megaman X: The Beasts of Light. 


	2. Fight for knowledge

Megaman x: The Beasts of Light.  
  
Summary: So this is my first fic, and it's based on MMX and a fic of my friend: The Realmwalker. please read his fic: Megaman X: The Beast Within. I hope he forgives me of using his characters. :/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man X. I think Capcom does. I'm just fiddling around with the setting and the characters. I also use some of Realmwalkers stuff, like the brotherhoods and storm technology.  
  
C===);;MMX;;;;;  
  
"ETA Two minutes. Prepare your eguipment." Alia said trough the commlink. Cheran checked trough his systems...  
  
Running Battle Tests- Self Diagnostic level Beta  
  
Scanning system…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Battle Diagnostic level complete. Results:  
  
Internal Systems:  
  
Power:  
  
Primary Pulse Fusion Reactor: On-line  
  
Secondary Power Cell: 99,8 % Max. Capacity  
  
Tertiary Power Source: Nominal  
  
Shield:  
  
Primary Shield Generator: Ready  
  
Thermal Shielding: Ready  
  
Shield Adjuster Systems: Active  
  
Stasis Shield: Ready  
  
Cloaking Shield: Ready  
  
Sensor Systems:  
  
Audial Sensors: 99 % functional  
  
Visual Sensors: 92 % functional  
  
X-Ray Imaging: Fully functional  
  
Thermal Imaging: Fully functional  
  
Long-Range Scanner: Fully functional  
  
Communications Systems: On-line  
  
External Systems:  
  
Armor Integrity 100 %  
  
Equipment:  
  
Weaponry:  
  
Disruptor Gauntlet, Right Arm: 100 % nominal efficiency  
  
Disruptor Gauntlet, Left Arm: 100 % nominal efficiency  
  
Disruptor Nova Generator: Ready  
  
Blade Burst, Right Arm: 100 % nominal efficiency- 20 ammo left  
  
Blade Burst, Left Arm: 100 % nominal efficiency- 20 ammo left  
  
Strike Chain, Right Arm: Ready  
  
Strike Chain, Left Arm: Ready  
  
Special Equipment:  
  
Grappling Hook, Right Arm: 100% nominal efficiency  
  
Grappling Hook, Left Arm: 100% nominal efficiency  
  
Hovjet mk. II Thruster System: Ready  
  
Repair Nanodrone: 96 % Max. Capacity  
  
Overall: 97% nominal efficiency  
  
End Battle Diagnostic, Level Beta  
  
"Cheran, I don't think you should go in there. Why don't you stay outside and cover our backs." X said and Cheran agreed with him. He has been a little claustrofobic after the firts time he was stuck in the cavern. He also knew that Zero and X were just fine together.   
  
X had taken some improvements along. He had taken a better helmet to be able to scan the interoir of the cavern decently. He had also taken a ride armor "drill" and had packed some acid burst ammo with him to make sure that if there were any digger mavericks, his acid would melt their drills like icecream.  
  
Zero had improved his sabre's glow so he could see better in the dark. Zero asked "Cheran, What information do you have about the cave? we all had been there before, but you were there before we even found you." Silence came. After some thinking Cheran answerred "Actually my knowledge of the cavern isn't too great, but i chose it because of its distance from any villages and because there was some metals and minerals that could have been used as a raw material while adding new technology on AFGC Stormhammer. At one point it seemed like there was a some sort of a hideout inside the cavern walls."   
  
Zero was allready thinking forward on his fightning strategies, but X couldn't be thinkin about the knowledge Lights assistant could be storing in his files. There was a good chance that his creation could be on a video feed or something even better. Suddenly a gunfire interrupted his tought. "What the...?" Said Zero and took his sabre while trying to see what's happening outside. X tried to contact Alia, but without any result. All he got from the commlink was a deep voice. Like a laughing maverick.   
  
"Pilot! Open the hatch" Said Cheran. Hatch slowly opened and Cheran leaped out. He was already charging his disruptors when he was hit by a a torpedo which instantly released a high ultrasound and a blinding flash. Cherans red combat visor suddenly went white as he couldn't see or hear a thing. "Well done Dazzler." X couldn't have mistaken on this voice. "Vile!!" He yelled as he jumped out the landing transport. Zero was right behind him and shlashed the air with his Z-sabre. There were three larger mavericks and some handfuls of maverick troopers and Vile in his ride armor.   
  
Zero took down some of the troopers whilst chargin at Dazzler. An electrickal maverick. He looked a lot like a tiger, and Zero couldn't help thinking Neon Tiger, but this one had a some sort of a missile launcher on his shoulder. X consentrated his fire on Vile while covering Cheran who was still dazed. X and Zero knew that without Cheran they couldn't defeat Viles forces, but they couldn't even draw back because they would have to leave Cheran behind. X still couldn't contact Alia and was getting desperate. Zero had taken down all of the troopers and was pushing heavy towards Dazzler who was shooting some sort of plasma towards Zero.  
  
Two other mavericks were shooting at the transport and Cheran, but Cherans shielding had already self adjusted itself to withstand their fire and didn't take any significant damage.  
  
Zero finally got at a striking distance and slashed Dazzlers hand cannon off. Then he fired at Dazzler with his Z-Buster and Dazzlers front plating was heavily damaged. In the meantime X was a bit hurt because of fighting with Vile who did get a good hit trough, but Vile was also damaged. X had hit one of the armors dash-thrusters disabling it and Vile was no longer able to use his armors dash ability giving X an edge. While the transport had made its evading movement, "drill" had fallen of from its cargo hold. X was already making a dash towards it. Cheran was finally recovering from the hit and was able too hear his radars beeps.  
  
With it he was able to answer to the mavericks fire and launched a 75% charged disruptor towards one of them hitting right between them and throwing them high into the air. Zero recovered a Daze Shlash from Dazzlers cannon and with it he totally took of Dazzler. Then he dashed towards the cave and yelled to x that they should finish things out here.  
  
X punched Viles ride armor with his Drill and at the same time fired a charged Acid Burst at him. Viles armors front plate and one arm was instantly out and when he saw that Cheran was recovering he decided to run. "I will see you again. And i will then take down your friends too." X didn't have time to answer because he knew that Zero was alone and they didn't know what was in there. He and Cheran still had to finish two more mavericks who were only slightly damaged of Cherans disruptor.  
  
C==);;MMX;;;;;  
  
Zero was rushing towards the end of the cave. He didn't pay much attention to the maverick troopers and took them out with a Daze Shlashes and normal sabre shlashes. It would seem that he also was grown very curious about what they may find in the cavern. At the end of the tunnel he found Tunnel Rhino, digging. "Wha-? I tought that you were dead!" Zero said. Rhino noticed Zero and made a dash. The cave was too narrow so Zero was in a bit of a trouble. He shlashed the air to blind Rhino, but he just kept coming. "How can i take him down without getting any major damage? If i hit him, he propably won't stop and even if he dies i go with him." "Get down!" A familiar voice echoed in the cave and Zer threw himself to the floor. At the same moment an Acid Burst hit Rhino damaging him. Zero dashed and split Rhinos plate and damaged his core incapacitating him. "Thank you X. You got here just in time."  
  
C==);;MMX;;;;;  
  
I hope that you liked this. Give me reviews and i know if i should continue writing this, and what i could do better.  
  
Next time we see if there is something in the cavern and what it will be. I will keep writing this for now, but without reviews I will most likely stop writing because if no one reads this I can think of something better to do. See you in the next chapter of:  
  
Megaman X: Beasts of Light. 


End file.
